


Better Than The Alternative

by helens78



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Hair-pulling, male dominant/female submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of kinky het PWP, because really? The world needs more of that. Author makes no claims about Lena Headey's actual haircut during filming of GoT, but thinks it would be a pity if there weren't an AU somewhere where she had short hair under the wig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than The Alternative

She cut her hair short for this shoot; knowing full well she was going to be dealing with a blonde wig for months and months of filming, it felt like the perfect time.

It means he has to grip harder, pull tighter; it means when he's tugging her head down, she gets that bright burst of pain to go with the feeling of surrender. She puts her hands behind her back, squirms closer so she's tucked in tight against his thighs; he tightens his grip, both hands.

"Good girl," he breathes, all soft and serious, like he gets to tell someone she's being a good girl every day. She's not going to tell him how long she's been sliding her fingers inside herself, thinking of that voice, of doing just what she's doing now. Being not just _somebody's_ girl--that she's had in spades--but _his_.

He's not Sharpe or Mellors or anyone else now, not even Eddard Stark; right now he's just her Sir, with his hands tight in her short dark hair. She is, thank God, no Cersei Lannister; she's just his girl, and as he pulls her down and holds her close, she wonders if she really needs to be anyone else.

 _-end-_


End file.
